


Forget Him

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Immobility, Kinda, Mindfuck, Pining, Sharing a Body, basically Matilda takes over ida's body and fucks her, dom Matilda, sub Ida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Ida can't stop thinking about Gustaf. Matilda is annoyed, and decides to do something about it.





	Forget Him

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> FYI, the one who is in charge of the body at the moment has dialogue in quotation marks, and the one just inside the mind has dialogue in italics.
> 
> I don't own the Engelsfors trilogy, all rights to Sara B. Elfgren and Mats Strandberg. As if they would want to have rights to this.

It was kind of pathetic, honestly. Matilda was getting sick of it, possessing Ida’s body when she was thinking about Gustaf. When she first entered the girl, she could always hear her thoughts. Ida didn’t know that, of course, but Matilda wished she couldn’t, because the name Gustaf Ahlander had started to make her want to scream. 

It was obvious from watching Minoo that Gustaf was falling in love with her, and that he was not and would not fall in love with Ida. But Ida just simply could not let him go. 

Matilda prodded at Ida’s brain. Yep. Gustaf again. Ida was pining. This wouldn’t do at all.

She had never really possessed Ida when she didn’t have a message for the other girls, so she wasn’t quite sure how it worked. Might as well try.

_ Ida.  _

The girl jumped, then rolled her eyes.

“Not now, Matilda,” she said aloud. “I’m thinking.”

_ Lord,  _ thought Matilda, pleased that she and Ida could communicate this way.  _ I know. Enough about Gustaf.  _

“Are you reading my fucking mind?”

_ You’re thinking too loud. I can’t not hear you. _

“Jesus, Matilda! What the fuck?” 

Matilda had forgotten how bitchy Ida was, but it was still preferable to hearing about Gustaf. 

_ I know you’re sad about him. Do you want to forget about him for a little while? I can help with that.  _

When Ida spoke, she was snippy and annoyed but, being inside her mind, Matilda could tell that Ida was curious. She didn’t answer, but her mind was pounding all throughout dinner, her mother having to ask her about her day several times before she answered, much to the amusement of Lotta and Rasmus. Ida flushed at their laughter, and Matilda giggled inside her mind.

When Ida went to bed, Matilda stayed in her mind. Normally, she would leave and get some rest while Ida did, but tonight she was waiting for what she knew was coming. 

“Matilda,” she said, in a whisper. “What did you mean?” 

_ Exactly what I said, Ida. I can help you forget about that boy for a time. _

“But not forever.”

Matilda rolled her eyes.  _ No, of course not! Believe me, if I could make you forget about Gustaf Ahlander forever, then I would.  _

Ida growled. “Fucking bitch.” 

There was silence for a few more minutes. 

“How?” 

Matilda smiled. Now they were getting to the fun part. 

_ Oh, my dear,  _ she thought.  _ Let me have control, and you will see.  _

Ida thought about it. Matilda tried to ignore her thoughts, to give her a little bit of privacy while she considered. After a few minutes of very loud thinking, Ida spoke again.

“Okay. Just don’t… Don’t hurt me.”

_ I would never hurt you, Ida Holmstrom. Trust me.  _

“I trust you.”

With Ida’s permission, Matilda took over. Ida’s mind was still very present, but Matilda had control of her body. Ida’s hands drifted between her legs, pulling her panties down and running them across the skin of her thighs. Ida gasped inside her brain. 

_ Matilda! _

“Shh.” It was weird to hear Ida’s voice coming out when Matilda moved her mouth, but she shook off the strangeness in favor of moving her hands closer to where she knew Ida wanted them, fluttering on the outside of her labia. 

“Be a good girl for me.” 

Ida whimpered, but no sound escaped her mouth. Matilda moved her hands away from Ida’s pussy, moving them towards her nipples. 

She pinched each of them in turn, and based on the noises which went through Ida’s brain Matilda wished she could feel the pleasure herself. It was an unfortunate consequence of taking over Ida’s body: Ida could feel everything, Matilda could feel nothing. 

Rolling Ida’s nipples, Matilda felt Ida’s brain drifting towards Gustaf. 

“No,” she said. “Think about how good you feel. Think about my hands all over you. Think about how you can’t do anything unless I let you. That’s what you need, isn’t it Ida?”

Matilda moved Ida’s hands back in between her legs, purposefully avoiding her clit and dipping a finger inside Ida to find her dripping wet. She slipped in another finger and started fucking Ida with them. The girl moaned inside her mind.

_ Please, Matilda! Please, more! _

“You want more, do you? Beg me for it.”

_ What the fuck do you think I was just doing? _

Ah, that was more like Ida. 

“Beg me better, little slut.”

Matilda was shocked to have spoken those words, wondering if it was too much. But, based on Ida’s reaction, it was just enough. As Matilda continued to fuck her with her own fingers, Ida gave a perfect little gasp. 

_ Please, please! I need it, Matilda! I need you to fuck me, I need it!  _

“What do you need, darling? I need specifics.” 

_ I need your fingers, Matilda! I need your fingers, they feel so good in my pussy! _

Matilda heard herself moan with Ida’s voice, and she complied with the other girl’s pleas, adding another finger and fucking her faster. 

When she heard in Ida’s voice that she was right on the edge, Matilda pressed the pad of her thumb to Ida’s clit, and the other girl practically screamed, voicelessly of course. 

“Beg me again.”

Ida, desperate to come, complied. 

_ Please, Matilda! I need it, I need to come!  _

“Who do you belong to, Ida? You don’t come until you tell me who you belong to.”

_ You, you Matilda! I belong to you, I’m your little slut, all yours! Please, please let me come! _

Matilda held her thumb over Ida’s clit, and the other girl’s vision was colored with stars. Matilda could tell she longed to buck her hips, and to let out a scream. But Matilda kept still.

“Oh, good girl.” 

Sensing Ida coming down from her high, Matilda released her body. Ida shivered.

_ You were so good for me, Ida.  _

“Thank you, Matilda. I… I needed that.” 

_ Yes,darling. Yes you did.  _

For the rest of the night, not one thought of Gustaf crossed Ida’s mind, and Matilda had the best night’s rest she’d had in hundreds of years, dreams filled with the lovely vision that was Ida Holmstrom, at her mercy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
